


Wanweird

by strategossix



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strategossix/pseuds/strategossix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unhappy fate. (Tumblr request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanweird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Rougarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rougarou/gifts).



Donny’s sneakers were getting wet from the dirty snow he kept shoveling at with his feet, stubbornly looking down at the patterns he was drawing with the tip of his shoes. His father kept placing a hand on his shoulder to give him a squeeze and a stern look, but the kid didn’t care. He wasn’t going to look up and acknowledge the whole scene. The slowly sinking coffin, his sobbing little sister next to him… it felt unreal. He didn’t shed any tears, though. Yeah, Donny did cry the first night, not that he would admit it because boys didn’t cry, but he felt like he had no more tears. Salty water dripping from his eyes wouldn’t bring his mother back anyway. _Stupid._ He kicked weakly at the snow once again. _Stupid pills._ It was never spelled out to them directly, but Donny wasn’t _stupid_. His mother had slowly poisoned herself with the things she had been putting into her body, when she thought nobody was looking, but he saw. The way she was getting weaker, when her stays in the hospital got longer and his father spent more and more time at the dimly lit kitchen table with bills strewn across of it. Just staring.

 

 _No, at least I didn’t end up like this_ , Donny thought to himself and tried to think through the blazing pain of all the broken bones in his body. The sky above him was of a brilliant blue and he couldn’t see the cliff nor Charles Ofdensen anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Donny Canfield is [hatebeat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat)'s original character and part of his [Putting the gears in motion](http://archiveofourown.org/series/50807) series.


End file.
